


Lost and Found

by P_Dunton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Finger Sucking, Lost Vibrator AU, Masturbation, One Shot, Reynal, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton
Summary: Rey attempts to spice up her solo sex life with some unintended results. Determined not to end up on an episode of “ER Sex Injuries,” she calls Rose for suggestions. Assistance arrives at her door in the form of her delicious, yet grumpy, co-worker, Ben Solo. Will this turn out to be every girl’s wet dream or a massive pain in the ass?





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/gifts).



> So, guys, this fic is based on a real story my friend told me :)
> 
> I decided to write this as a gift to my glorious [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) because she always makes me smile and I wanted to make her smile too.
> 
> I am also extremely grateful to [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo) for helping me editing this!
> 
> Have fun and let me know what you think!)

 

 

**Lost and found.**

 

"Rose, I need help!"

 

**_Half an hour ago._ **

 

It wasn't ever supposed to happen. She was better than this, she knew it! Rey was a college graduate, for God's sake, and yet, here she was...

 

She hadn't had sex in a while now. Her sex life had never been too exciting — several boyfriends here and there whom she dumped herself because she was bored to death going out with them. After several lame attempts to build a relationship, Rey had had enough... One could live without a boyfriend, after all, couldn't they? Rey was content with her life. She had friends and a good job, and she was happy.

 

The only problem was sex.

 

She hadn't had sex for a year now, and she was so fucking horny! One-night-stands weren't an option for her. First, Rey was too squeamish for that. She didn't like to share a bed with someone she'd just met. But there was also one more issue: Rey didn't want sex without a connection. She wanted to feel at least something towards the person who inserted a part of his body into hers, for God's sake! And the connection with men had always been an issue for her.

 

So here she was, horny as fuck. Dying to get laid,  standing in front of her drawer, choosing a toy to help her lose some tension.

 

Rey had plenty of those. Far too many, if she was completely honest with herself. So many, in fact, that she still had some toys she had never used.

 

Suddenly, she noticed a tiny wireless vibrator in the back of the drawer. Rey remembered winning it as a door prize when she went to a sex toy buying party a year ago. The thing was tiny and shiny, with a remote controller, and Rey decided that she could give it a go this time. Who knew, maybe this naughty little machine could be her boyfriend for the next couple of months.

 

"Come to mommy," she murmured, fetching the vibrator from the drawer. "Let the sin begin!" she announced to no one and headed to her bed.

 

The vibrator was nice for a door prize, but it wasn't anything extra. Truth be told, ten minutes after Rey had turned it on, she only felt hornier than before.

 

"Come on, Tiny!" she pleaded to the little machine. "You are not helping!"

 

Suddenly, a thought hit her...

 

Not so long ago, Rey and her best friend Rose had gotten drunk and their conversation had taken an unexpected turn.

 

"Have you ever tried anal?" Rose slurred, sipping on her fifth Martini Rose.

 

"I don't have enough dick to satisfy my pussy, and you are asking me about someone putting his cock into my ass?"Rey rolled her eyes. "No, no, I haven't."

 

"Oh, you are missing too much..."

 

Rey wasn't sure she wanted to hear about her friend's backdoor experience, but somehow the conversation turned out to be interesting...too interesting for Rey's own good.

 

So now, a month after Rose had enlightened Rey about the perks of anal sex, Rey was lying in her bed with a tiny vibrator inside her and wasn't thinking straight.

 

 _This thing is tiny, after all,_ she finally thought. _It can't hurt me too badly._

 

Removing the vibrator from her pussy with her shaking hands, Rey turned on her bed.

 

"Okay, Tiny, show me what you've got..." she murmured, pressing the thing to her butthole.

 

And that was when the problems began...The vibrator was tiny and wireless, and Rey had probably used a little too much lube on it. She pressed the toy harder into her ass and suddenly...

 

It disappeared.

 

"Oh, holy fuck!" Rey exclaimed, jumping from her bed. "Oh, God! Oh, Jesus! Come on!"

 

She tried to pull the thing out, but her fingers weren't long enough, and the traitorous machine had already moved too deep.

 

"Shit!" Rey was freaking out now. "Oh, shit, shit!!!"

 

First thing Rey came up with was to go to the bathroom and do some power squats.

 

That didn’t help.

 

The traitorous thing was still vibrating inside her, but Rey could barely feel it.

 

After at least ten more minutes of freaking out, Rey took her phone and managed to dial Rose.

 

Her friend was laughing her head off now, and Rey really hated Rose right now.

 

"Yes, go on and laugh at me!" she exclaimed. "I am dying here, by the way!"

 

"God, honey," Rose was still laughing. "I think it's safe to say that anal sex is only good when the dick is attached to someone!"

 

"I'll remember that," Rey snapped.

 

"Okay," Rose took a deep breath. "Tell me what you feel. Is it deep, do you think?"

 

"God, Rose, I have no idea! It is still buzzing inside my butt, and it's freaking me out!"

 

"Well, turn it off then… Does it have a remote controller?"

 

For some reason, this thought hadn't crossed Rey's mind yet.

 

"God, it feels better now," she exhaled as soon as Tiny was switched off. “God, Rose... What shall I do?"

 

"You could call an ambulance."

 

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Do you remember seeing that episode of “ER Sex Injures” where those morons "accidentally sat on a light bulb"?! I can't be one of those people!"

 

"Okay, okay, calm down, honey!" Rose soothed, and for a minute both girls kept silent. "I think I have an idea..."

 

"Oh, thank God!"

 

"But, Rey... You may not like it..."

 

"Do whatever it takes!" Rey hissed.

 

"Okay, you'll need to hold on for half an hour then..."

 

The said half an hour felt like an eternity to Rey. It's not that she felt very uncomfortable, but Tiny was still inside her, and it was freaking her out. She decided to put some clothes on in order to not startle Rose with her bare ass when her friend came with help and waited. Finally, she heard a knock on the door.

 

"Oh, for God's sake, you are finally..." she paused as she opened the door.

 

It wasn't Rose.

 

There, in front of her, stood a person she had never expected to see standing on her threshold.

 

"What on Earth are you doing here?!" she hissed.

 

"Rose told me you had a problem with an electronic tool," Ben Solo frowned at her. "She told me that you didn't know what to do, so she asked me to help you, which is not surprising, to tell you the truth. I’ve told you a million times that there are some issues you just can't handle, Johnson..."

 

Rey was ready to kill Rose now.

 

Ben Solo was the second chief-engineer at her company. "Skywalker Tech" was a massive enterprise, and they were famous for hiring the best of the best. Rey was honored to be a part of "Skywalker's" team. She was the youngest chief-engineer in the company, and she was proud of it. Her boss, Luke Skywalker, was one of the best men Rey had ever met. He was a legend, but he was always nice to everyone, and he did everything possible to give his crew every opportunity to develop themselves. However, not everyone at the company was as friendly as her boss.

 

Ben Solo was a massive pain in Rey’s ass. Rey thought Solo had hated her from the moment she entered the office. He was always grumpy and was never nice to her.

 

However, Ben was brilliant, and maybe that was the problem. They always competed. Ben was almost ten years older than her, and the fact that Rey had the same position as him probably drove him crazy. Every time they were in the same room together it ended badly.

However, Ben was Armitage Hux's best friend. And Armitage Hux was Rose's husband, so Ben and Rey had to see each other very often. Far too often, Rey would say...

 

There was also one more problem with Ben: he was deliriously hot! And every time Rey didn't want to kick the shit out of him, she wanted to climb the man like a tree.

 

_I'm gonna kill Rose for that!_

 

"I don't need your help," Rey hissed.

 

"Your best friend thinks otherwise," Ben nudged her a bit and entered the apartment, not asking Rey for permission.

 

"What do you think you’re doing?!" Rey exclaimed. "Get out of here! Now!"

 

"Not before I can fix something that you can't, Johnson."

 

He was insufferable.

 

Rey fetched her phone and typed to Rose.

 

**Rey: What were you thinking, for fuck's sake?!**

**Rose: I take it Ben is already there?**

**Rey: You fucking bet!**

**Rose: He can help :)**

**Rey: HOW?!**

 

Rose stopped replying.

 

**Rey: I'm gonna kill you for that!**

**Rey: I hate you, Rose, I FUCKING HATE YOU!**

 

There was only one message that followed.

 

**Rose: You gonna thank me for this, hun!**

 

_Dream on!_

 

"Solo, I repeat: get the hell out of my apartment!"

 

"Come on, Johnson! What's the big deal? I promise I won't tell anyone you asked me for help. Just know that from now on, I am better than you," Ben smiled sweetly.

 

"You are not!"

 

"Then why am I here?"

 

"Because Rose is a traitor!"

 

"I am sure she just wished you the best," Ben shrugged nonchalantly, walking around her apartment like he owned the place. Rey hated him so much! "And the best for you is me helping you with your little issue."

 

"Who told you the issue was little?" Rey hissed.

 

"Oh, I'm sure it is. It is your issue, after all."

 

They were in Rey's living room now, and she was ready to punch him. Rey was about to kick Solo out of her apartment when suddenly he took something from the coffee table and looked at it closely.

 

Rey's heart skipped a beat. In his hands, Ben held Tiny's remote controller.

 

"What's this?" he raised a brow at her.

 

"Nothing," she tried to take the remote from Ben's hands, but he only raised them higher, and Rey had to jump to try and reach it. It was useless... Solo was fucking tall!

 

"It doesn't look like nothing to me."

 

"Give it back, you moron!"

 

Suddenly Ben pressed the button on the remote, and Rey folded in half as Tiny started to buzz inside her again. The vibrator had obviously moved a bit, and now Rey could feel it perfectly well.

 

"Rey, are you okay?" suddenly Solo's face changed. Where there was a smug grin before now was an expression of worry.

 

"Turn it off," Rey whispered.

 

Ben hurried to push the button again, but instead of turning off, tiny started to vibrate harder.

 

"Oh, for God's sake!" Rey moaned, grabbing the remote and pushing the right button.

 

"Johnson... What's going on?" Solo frowned.

 

She needed help. When Ben had turned Tiny on, Rey realized it was too deep for her to reach. It was either Ben or calling an ambulance to add her embarrassment up to the gods of reality TV shows.

 

"I have a problem," she whispered.

 

Ben was literally lying on her floor now, his deafening laughter making the windows tremble. Rey wanted to die.

 

"Oh, God, Johnson!!!"

 

"SHUT UP!!!"

 

"You fucking inserted a wireless vibrator into your fucking ass, Rey! I won't shut up!"

 

She wanted to cry.

 

"Will you help me or not?!" she hissed.

 

"How do you want me to help you, Johnson?" Ben smirked.

 

That was a fucking great question!

 

"I... I have no idea..." she buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath, trying not to sob.

 

Suddenly she was lifted from the floor. Ben was standing next to her couch and Rey was in his arms, trying to find her balance. Ben immobilized her as he sat down, putting her on his lap, her ass facing the ceiling.

 

"What on Earth are you doing?!" she squeaked.

 

"You asked me to help... Well, I am helping," Ben murmured.

 

"Solo, let me..."

 

Rey didn't have time to finish because all air left her lungs as Ben pulled her pants down, baring her ass.

 

"LET ME GO!" she cried out, but suddenly Ben inserted two fingers into her ass, and Rey lost it.

 

She was speechless. Ben's fingers were so long and massive and just...

 

"Here you go," Ben whispered hoarsely, pulling Tiny out of her. "All set, sweetheart..."

 

Rey remembered herself only when Ben put the traitorous vibrator on the coffee table near her. She jumped away from him, pulling on her pants. Ben was watching her intently now, not saying a word.

 

"And what now?" she asked him quietly. “Will you tell everyone about it? Make them laugh at me? I swear, I will deny ever..."

 

"Shut up," Ben suddenly stated, and Rey's mouth closed midword.

 

Solo rose from the sofa he was sitting on and took a menacing step towards her. Rey stepped back unconsciously.

 

"I do not intend to tell anyone about your little issue, Johnson," he pronounced, raising a brow. "But next time you want to put something into your butt, I want you to call me."

 

Rey didn't expect this.

 

"Wh... What?..." she whispered.

 

"You heard me," Solo was towering over her now, making Rey gulp, and she felt her legs becoming limp under his gaze. "You deserve something more significant than this tiny shitty little thing you tried to use today... And I am sure I would fit perfectly into you. Whatever hole you want me to fill, I will fill, Johnson. And you will love every single second of it."

 

"But...You hate me..." Rey whispered.

 

Suddenly, she was lifted up, Ben's hands holding her by the ass, his lips crushing into hers.

 

"I don't hate you, Johnson," he whispered hoarsely into her mouth.

 

"But... We always fight," she was kissing him back fiercely now, her tongue licking his jawline and her mouth sucking in his lips. "I thought... I thought you thought that I was unworthy..."

 

"You are brilliant, Rey," he growled, biting her collarbone and moving them back towards the sofa. "But the problem I have with you is that from the moment I saw you, I wanted to bend you over my desk and fuck you until you lost your fucking consciousness."

 

"Jesus..." she whispered.

 

Suddenly, Ben put her on the sofa, but instead of lying Rey on her back, he put her on all fours, her butt facing him. His arms wrapped around her waist, and Rey felt Solo's body pressing into her back, wrapping around her much smaller frame like a blanket.

 

"I'm going to fuck you hard now, little one," he whispered into her ear. "You wanted anal today, and I'll give you that, sweetheart."

 

"Who told you, you could?" Rey whispered.

 

"I don't see you fighting," Ben smirked, his hot breath tickling Rey's nape.

 

Damn this bastard... He was right.

 

“So, tell me, kitten, do you want it?”

 

“Yes…Please,” She whimpers.

 

 

Her pants had already been pulled down, and Rey gasped as Ben's giant palm cupped her cunt, Ben reaching for it from behind her back.

 

"Just look at you, kitten," he murmured, smirking. "So fucking wet for me already."

 

He tapped her cunt, covering his palm in Rey's slick, and Rey moaned loudly.

 

"I'm going to need your juices," Ben whispered. "Because today I will stuff you like a fucking turkey. You'll be full of me!"

 

Rey held her breath, feeling him stroking himself several times before he pressed himself to her butthole. Rey closed her eyes.

 

"Relax, sweetheart, I will be gentle..."

 

And then Ben started to move...

 

God was he giant! His cock was stretching her ass, and Rey remembered fisting porn she had seen several times. For a second she was afraid that Ben would tear her apart. He was moving and moving, and his dick never seemed to end.

 

"Good girl," he whispered hoarsely. "You are taking me so well, little one!"

 

She didn't know why, but the whole situation felt so fucking arousing that Rey had difficulty breathing. It was a bit painful, but the pain was good, and Ben's body radiated so much heat that Rey's own inner fire burned even brighter.

 

"So fucking tiny!" She moaned at his words, finally moving herself, her ass sliding closer towards his groin. "God, Rey! GOOD GIRL!"

 

Suddenly Ben's hand found her pussy, and he inserted two of his giant fingers inside her.

 

"Oh, God!" she moaned.

 

"Do you like it, kitten?! Do you like it when I fuck both of your tiny holes?!"

 

"Yes, please!... Oh, please, BEN!"

 

His breathing hitched, and suddenly Rey felt that Solo had finally reached the bottom of her ass. There was no place for him to move anymore.

 

"God, sweetheart, you are so gorgeous..." he murmured.

 

Rey felt stuffed. She had heard about anal sex before, and knew that there were people who didn't like it and considered it painful. It was a bit painful, Rey could tell. However, she had suddenly realized that she wasn't one of those people who didn't like to be fucked in the butt... Surprisingly, Rey was quite the opposite.

 

"Can I move now, sweetheart?" Ben asked, and Rey arched her back at the velvet sound of his voice. It was fucking driving her insane!

 

"Please..." she whispered.

 

And just like that, Ben started to move.

 

Carefully at first, he didn't forget to fuck Rey's pussy with his fingers, his thumb rubbing her clit frantically. Rey was delirious. There were too many sensations running through her body, and they only increased as Ben increased his pace.

 

"Such a good girl! So fucking eager to please! Do you enjoy it, kitten?! Do you like my cock inside your perfect little ass?!"

 

"YES, OH YES!"

 

"Do you want some more, baby? TELL ME!"

 

"PLEASE, OH, PLEASE, FUCK ME, BEN! MAKE ME COME!"

 

It was insane. Insane and so fucking amazing! Rey had often dreamed about Ben fucking her silly into the mattress, but none of her fantasies were anything like what she was experiencing at the moment.

 

"I promised you I would stuff you fully, little one," Solo groaned behind her. "Do you want me to do it, Rey?"

 

Rey didn't know what he meant by that as she was already filled to the brim with him, but she nodded frantically.

 

"Use your fucking words, kitten!" Ben growled.

 

"Yes, fill me, please, Ben!!!"

 

Ben groaned, and then, suddenly, Rey felt his other hand grabbing her face. Rey gasped as Ben inserted two fingers inside her mouth. He was still fucking her butt, and his other hand was managing her pussy, and now her mouth was full of his fingers. Rey was ready to explode from pleasure.

 

"SUCK!" he ordered, and Rey obeyed, licking his fingers and sucking them into her mouth. "My good girl!"

 

She could feel Ben's thick cock becoming even harder than before, and she realized he was close. She wasn't that far behind herself.

 

"I want you to come on my cock, Rey!" Ben growled. "I WANT YOU TO COME RIGHT. NOW!!!!!"

 

The world around her exploded, and Rey came, screaming like a fucking banshee, Ben following her with a deafening cry. She could feel his cock pulsing inside her, as her pussy clenched around his massive fingers. It was bliss…

 

"God, Rey..." Ben gasped when they finally caught their breaths. "It was... It was... Amazing..."

 

They were lying on a sofa now, Rey curled sleepily in Ben's arms. She had never thought it would be so warm and cozy to be hugged by him, and yet, there she was, never wanting to get up. Her ass was a bit sore, but Rey knew that Ben had ruined her entirely for any other man... It terrified her a bit, but she didn't want to think about it at the moment.

 

"Yes... Yes, it was..." she whispered, feeling Solo kissing the crown of her head. She closed her eyes in pleasure.

 

"By the way," Ben suddenly smirked, and Rey looked up at him. "I meant it when I said it. I won't tell anyone about your little problem here today... After all, I don't want people thinking that my girlfriend is stupid."

 

"I am not your girlfriend!" Rey exclaimed, getting furious again, but Ben caught her before she managed to get off of the sofa. Laughing, he turned her so that she laid under him now. Ben kissed her on the nose.

 

"So you agree that you are stupid?" he smirked.

 

"Shut up!" Rey hissed, feeling his body trembling from laughter above hers.

 

"Relax, Rey," his next kiss was more tender, and Rey held her breath. "I really think that you are brilliant," one more kiss on the nose. "And bright." A kiss on the corner of her lips. "And so damn beautiful," this time it was her who was kissing him. "Will you let me take you out for a date today?" Ben asked, smiling at her. "I don't mind having sex on the first date, by the way."

  
Rey laughed, nodding. Rose has been right, after all. She was really grateful to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?))
> 
> Just in case, you can find me here:
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polinaduntonwrites)  
> [P_Dunton's Twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


End file.
